


Квартира на 13м этаже

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Dreams, Gen, Multiple Worlds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир будущего в котором у людей медленно умирает способность мечтать. Но не у всех. В маленькой квартире на окраине города собираются те, у кого она еще жива и решают возродить неисполненную мечту человечества - популяризировать и вновь запустить программу давно забытых космических полетов. <br/>Вот только за это придется заплатить, и только один из них знает, чем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на порой знакомые имена, это просто прозвища, не подразумевающие прямых отсылок к персонажам.

Чем дольше едешь на 39м троллейбусе, тем меньше остается людей - большинство выходит у базара или еще раньше, перед красноватым зданием школы. Кто-то доезжает до выезда к окружной, когда троллейбус несколько минут едет среди мокрого соснового леса. Но к развязке и трем серым высоткам я обычно подъезжаю одна. Троллейбус высаживает меня и сразу же лязгает дверьми и уходит, а я еще несколько минут стою на остановке, очарованная этим местом, - таким обычным и таким странным. Огромная пустая развязка, мокрый асфальт, заснеженные поля кругом. Три высоких жилых дома - кусочек типичного спального района. И над головой - серое от туч, высокое, словно в горах, небо. Пустота. Мокрый снег и черные асфальтовые дорожки. Голые ветви невысоких деревьев. Я ни разу не видела здесь ни одного человека, хотя дома заселены и порой ветер доносит лай собак или голоса.   
Иду по аллее невысоких каштанов к подъезду.  
Пустота и тишина. Все цвета мира здесь - серый и белый. Это место словно существует и одновременно – оно не настоящее.   
В подъезде пахнет мокрым бетоном и штукатуркой. Зато по лифту видно, что дом населен. Стенки кабины исписаны ругательствами, названиями групп, на удивление не популярных, а старых и неплохих, кое-где сердечки, наклейки, какие-то цифры... Кнопка первого этажа «антивандальная», железная, остальные - пластмассовые, с полустертыми цифрами. Но мне цифры не нужны. Прикосновением отсчитываю третью кнопку сверху. Лифт на секунду задумывается и медленно закрывает двери.   
Дверь в нужную мне квартиру черная, старенькая, без глазка. Звоню и в глубине квартиры отзывается колокольчик.   
\- Кто там?  
\- Это Янтарь.   
Дверь мне открывает Росомаха. Конечно, он не настоящий Логан-Росомаха из фильма, но у него настороженные темные глаза хищного зверя и непослушные жесткие волосы. А еще он невысокий но сильный, смешливый, он курит крепкие сигареты и на дух не переносит кофе. Он бесшабашный ровно настолько, чтобы иногда обращать внимание на здравый смысл. Таков наш Росомаха. Впрочем, и во мне не столь уж много от Шута-Янтарь, разве что язвительный тон да серо-золотые глаза. Но они зовут меня так. И на единственном снимке, где стоим мы все четверо, я в шутовской шляпе, а Риагейя дорисовал золотые губы и темно-синие, почти черные, чешуйки у меня на щеке и высунувшиеся из кровоточащих ран когти Логану-Росомахе.   
Росомаха обнимает меня, не обращая внимания на мокрое от падавших с веток капель пальто, смеется.  
Из кухни выходит Риагейя, машет рукой и вновь скрывается. Наверное, все только что пришли, и он, как обычно, заваривает чай. Мы редко договариваемся на точное время. Но каждую субботу все приходят сюда, в маленькую однокомнатную квартирку, где посреди комнаты стоит чертежный стол и вечно царит легкое подобие беспорядка. Иногда остаемся на ночь. Спать тут негде, но мы остаемся не ради сна, и в таких случаях до утра царят разговоры обо всем, что только можно придумать. Обычно мы сидим на кухне, Дон и Риагейя на стареньком диване, а мы с Логаном, словно две кошки норовящие забраться повыше, на барных табуретках, невесть как оказавшихся здесь. Иногда мы спорим так, что начинаем стучать по столу и Риагейя с трудом удерживает нас от ссор. Иногда смеемся, передаем друг-другу кальян, который помогает не уснуть лучше самого крепкого кофе, рассказываем странные байки и легенды. Ночь – время, когда поднимается больше тем и в словах больше откровенности.   
Днем каждый занят чем-то своим. Риагейя часто чертит что-то, доделывает неоконченные на работе проекты. Риа - конструктор, инженер. Иногда он рассказывает нам о своей работе, а мы с Доном только вежливо киваем. Росомаха еще что-то понимает в технических терминах Риагейи, но не мы. Риагейя старше нас и он, как и Логан, помнит еще другие времена. Мир, в котором люди стремились к звездам. Сейчас на улице никогда не увидишь, чтобы кто-то смотрел бы в небо.   
В доме Риагейи царит непривычный уют. В нем редко увидишь новые вещи, но все здесь дышит теплом и спокойствием. Из другой эпохи только компьютер в углу. Под которым всегда сидит Дон.   
Дон сначала смущался, когда мы называли это этим именем. Но он, как и Дональд Шимода, мастер иллюзий, мастер создания своих собственных миров. Дон рисует их, как рисуют компьютерные игры, но у него нет ни драк ни опасностей – только один персонаж, всегда один, молодой мужчина, прилетающий в новый мир на стареньком биплане, и прекрасный мир вокруг. Иногда он пустой, а иногда – населен причудливыми существами. И каждый раз мир - другой.  
Логан редко делает что-то сам по себе. Он то читает книги из обширной библиотеки Риагейи, то помогает ему с чертежами или промышленными рисунками, то пристает к Дону и лезет с советами… Но иногда Росомаха приносит потертый исцарапанный ноутбук и засаживается в позе портного посреди комнаты, прямо на полу. Тогда его бесполезно трогать или спрашивать о чем-то, просить подвинутся или напоминать, что пора обедать. Тогда он пишет. Я не понимаю его искусства, когда из непонятных букв и символов программирования рождаются страницы для всемирной паутины. 

Я рисую. Сижу на диване, рядом с торшером, и рисую. Хотя это неправильно и работать положено за столом… Но только в первый день я видела за столом у окна. В тот день, когда мы встретились.  
Это случилось осенью, когда мокрый асфальт был разукрашен золотыми узорами листьев. Было еще тепло, но несколько дней шел, не прекращаясь, мелкий дождь, срывался ветер. Из-за низких туч, казалось, что дня нет, а бесконечные рассветные сумерки переходят в ранний вечер. Я ехала в первом попавшемся троллейбусе, сама не зная куда, лишь бы подальше от дома, где, за неплотно прикрытой кухонной дверью опять ссорились родители. Я не знала, куда еду и зачем, но когда троллейбус остановился, я вышла - и поняла что он привез меня именно туда, куда так стремилась моя душа. Здесь было тихо, пустынно и спокойно. Ни одного человека вокруг. Невысокие деревца каштанов на алее и березы в глубине двора были усыпаны золотом и алыми сполохами. На улице было слишком мокро, и я зашла в первый попавшийся подъезд, поднялась на несколько этажей. Здесь было тепло и пахло мокрой штукатуркой. Подоконник - достаточно широкий чтобы на нем можно было сидеть - оказался относительно чистым, и я пристроилась в проеме окна, с альбомом в руках. Спасибо изобретателям КПКшек, теперь я могу носить с собой фотографии, идеи и рисунки. И могу рисовать где угодно.   
Никто не входил и не выходил. Тишина. Едва-едва доносятся из-за стен такие домашние звуки - человеческие голоса, звон крышек и кастрюль, детский смех и собачий лай, музыка, стук, шаги... Там живут, варят обед и играют с детьми, вычесывают собаку и смотрят старые фильмы...  
Где-то несколькими этажами выше хлопает дверь, и торопливые шаги отстукивают дробь на лестнице. Кто-то спускается и когда он проходит мимо меня, я невольно поднимаю глаза от бумаги... Это мужчина, лет тридцати или чуть старше, у него пепельно-русые волосы длинной почти до мочек ушей, и зеленоватые глаза. На лице странный отпечаток спокойной уверенности и чуть снисходительной доброты. Он мимолетно улыбается мне и пробегает мимо, торопясь куда-то.   
Тогда я просто чуть пожала плечами и вернулась к работе, удивленная его странным лицом и улыбкой. Но через четверть часа, когда на листе возник расплывчатый набросок, я вновь услышала шаги - это он поднимался назад, по-мальчишески размахивая кульком в руках.   
Увидев меня на прежнем месте, он остановился, словно сбившись с шага. На лице мелькнуло удивление. Странное, недоверчивое, словно случилось что-то, чего он ждал, но так до конца в это и не верил.   
\- Ты кого-то ждешь?- спросил он, внимательно глядя на меня.  
\- Нет.- я пожала плечами.- Просто рисую.  
\- День бездомных котят... Вот что... Пошли. У меня есть стол, нормальный стул и лампа. Порисуешь там. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Янтарь. А вас?  
\- Давай на ты. Зови меня Риагейя.  
Сама не знаю, почему я пошла за ним.

Коридорчик был маленький, стены оклеены зеленовато-коричневыми обоями. Посреди него валялись чьи-то ботинки. Из приоткрытой кухонной двери падал свет, освещая полупустую вешалку для одежды и комод и углу. Риагейя быстро стянул ботинки и куртку и пошел на кухню. Я за ним. У меня было странное ощущение, что зайти я в комнату и открой шкаф - увижу магические книги; что здесь таятся волшебные проходы и другие миры.... Что на кухне кипит котел с ведьминым варевом и под потолком сидят на балке вороны, а с потолка на длинных нитях свешиваются травы… Реальность оказалась одновременно проще и интереснее. То была обычная небольшая кухня. Черный стол, маленький угловой диванчик, несколько высоких барных табуретов довольно плохо сочетавшихся с остальной обстановкой. На одном из них сидел парень несколькими годами старше меня, раздетый до пояса, с полотенцем в руках. Кажется, он только что пытался вытереть мокрые волосы, отчего они стояли дыбом. У него был одновременно смущенный, упрямый и независимый вид. Риагейя прошел к плите и стал доставать из кулька покупки. Одновременно он указал на меня кивком головы и произнес:  
\- Это Янтарь.  
Сказано это было таким тоном, словно обо мне тут давным-давно все знают, разве что видят впервые.  
Парень настороженно уставился на меня, и только когда молчание затянулось до неприличия, неохотно буркнул:  
\- Меня зовут Росомаха.   
Действительно, было в нем что-то от настоящего Росомахи - настороженный и в тоже время немножко тоскующий вид. Тогда я не знала, что Росомаха так же как и я впервые здесь, и он был для меня частью этого странного места. Но и потом я так никогда и не узнала, как он оказался там, почему сидел мокрый и замерзший, с разбитыми в кровь костяшками пальцев, на кухне у незнакомого ему человека.   
... Риагейя сунул в руки Росомахе кружку с "колдрексом".  
\- Пей, несчастье... И вообще, зонтик иметь надо!  
\- У меня куртка кожаная,- буркнул парень, отхлебывая лекарство.- Не промокает.  
\- А голова?  
\- А что голова?  
\- Без мозгов!- припечатал Риагейя. Росомаха сверкнул на него глазами, но промолчал. Тем временем хозяин квартиры вспомнил обо мне.  
\- Чай вот, кофе вот. В этом доме принято самообслуживание.... В комнате стоит стол, сдвинь если что-то мешает в сторону и располагайся.

В комнате все тоже было коричневато-песочным - и диван, и ковер на стене, и второй более темный и сильно потертый на полу, и стол, обклеенный коричневато-серой пленкой. Вся мебель была не новой. Рядом с диваном стоял сервант, стеклянные полки которого были заставлены всяким хламом.  
О современном мире здесь напоминал только компьютер в углу, да колонки, расставленные в самых неожиданных местах.   
Стол был придвинут вплотную к окну и завален бумагами, чертежами, инструментами. Но там нашлось, где сесть. Я привычно сунула в ушки плеер и принялась заканчивать рисунок. Вскоре на пороге комнаты появился Росомаха, которого, судя по всему, выгнали с кухни, отчаявшись переспорить. Он не спеша огляделся, забрался с ногами на диван и закутался в плед так, что наружу торчал только нос и глаза. Некоторое время он молча наблюдал за мной, прежде чем глухо сказал из-под пледа:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что он сумасшедший?  
\- Риагейя?  
\- Да.  
\- Кажется... - легко согласилась я. - Но с другой стороны, а кому это мешает?


	2. Chapter 2

... Я так погрузилась в воспоминания, что Росомахе пришлось протянуть руку и бесцеремонно подергать меня за щиколотку, чтобы привлечь внимание. Он валялся с книгой на ковре, привычно завернувшись чуть ли не по уши в плед.   
\- Что ты рисуешь?  
Я мечтательно улыбнулась.  
\- Звезды…  
Росомаха потянул за листик. Я несильно шлепнула его по руке, но показала. Я всегда показываю.   
На листе были две фигуры – парень и девушка. Они смотрели вверх, в усыпанное звездами небо… разрезанное сверкающей полосой горящего топлива.  
\- Красиво,- в голосе Росомахи было искреннее восхищение. – Риа, глянь сюда…  
Он легко поднялся на ноги и показал Риагейе рисунок.  
\- Старт в космос. Эх, мечта жизни…  
Риагейя усмехнулся.  
\- Логан, когда в космос еще хоть кто-то летал, хотя бы экипаж на станцию «Мир» сомневаюсь что ты уже мог связно и сознательно мыслить.  
Росомаха не обиделся, только хмыкнул.  
\- Ничего, тогда хоть еще помнили… А вот откуда эти мечты у нашей шутессы?  
\- А у нашей шутессы дома большая библиотека, причем старая – большинство книжек сотню лет назад отпечатаны.  
\- И у тебя родители хранят дома все эти старые книги?!!- поразился Дон.  
\- Дома бы они их не хранили, это точно. А вот на даче я выкидывать не даю.  
\- Слушайте, а я так и не понял…- Дон так заинтересовался, что повернулся к нам. – А почему закрыли станцию? И вообще прекратили все это?  
\- Расскажи, Риа.- Росомаха уселся обратно на пол, в любимой позе «ноги бубликом».- Я как-то смутно помню…  
\- Да помнить нечего…- Риагейя потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи. Наши три выразительных взгляда явно рассказывали что есть, еще и как. Это был один из тех вопросов, на которые никто не хотел отвечать – во всяком случае, мои родные не хотели, и судя по горящим глазам Дона – его родные тоже.   
\- Это началось еще в 90е годы,- наконец начал Риагейя.- Сворачивались космические программы, потому что все это требовало слишком много денег. Падала популярность профессий, необходимых для исследований… А потом были разглашены сведения о том, сколько на Земле осталось тех или иных ресурсов. Слишком мало. С одной стороны, эта информация не дала начаться войне между Славянским Содружеством и Евросоюзом, куда была бы втянута большая часть стран, а с другой – она испугала людей. И тогда было принято решение, что все ресурсы должны использоваться только для достижения счастья одного конкретного человека, только для того, чтобы обеспечивать хорошую жизнь людям. Большая часть научных проектов была закрыта или заморожена. И хотя с тех пор многое изменилось – например были изобретены новые системы выработки и накопления энергии – то, что мы сейчас называем т-аккумуляторами, исследования так и не возобновились. Все ученые сейчас работают над новой энергией, компьютерными системами, предпринимаются попытки изменения химического состава материи… Хватает других сфер деятельности.  
\- Понятно…- с ноткой разочарования протянул Дон.- А я думал, что в космосе нашли что-то опасное, ну не знаю…  
\- Мы все так думали поначалу,- усмехнулся Риагейя.- Нет, это произошло само собой. Просто… людям стало не нужно небо. Им хватает других забот.  
Он вернулся к чертежу. Мы молчали. Но вдруг Росомаха сказал, негромко, уверенным, жестким тоном.  
\- Ты не прав, Риа.  
Риагейя удивленно взглянул на него.  
\- То есть?  
\- Я видел, как это происходит. Я умею сравнивать. Мы потеряли что-то очень важное, когда все это прекратилось.  
Росомаха смотрел на Риагейю снизу вверх и улыбался. Его улыбка не вязалась с голосом, жестким и серьезным. Я вдруг почувствовала что-то… словно дрогнул воздух в комнате. На один только миг. Я подбежала к Росомахе и опустилась на пол рядом с ним, обняла за плечи… И почувствовала как он медленно выдохнул и расслабился, словно невыносимая боль отпустила его. Риагейя отвел глаза.  
\- Да, это так,- просто сказал он.   
В этот день мы больше не смогли ничего сделать. Сказанное Росомахой «мы что-то потеряли» сидело как заноза в мозгу. Риагейя промучился еще минут десять с чертежом, потом махнул на него рукой и мы ушли готовить обед. Из комнаты доносились негромкие голоса Росомахи и Дона. Они о чем-то спорили.  
Мы только и успели, что почистить картошку, как они тоже пришли, и Росомаха отобрал у меня нож и сам принялся резать овощи, а Дон рылся по ящикам, разыскивая вечно пропадающие вилки.   
Ветер свистел в трубах, а мы сидели на крохотной кухне, где было слишком мало места. Постоянно натыкались друг на друга у мойки и плиты, готовили, спорили солил ли Риа суп или опять забыл, и не думали ни о каких бедах на свете. Мы были полностью, абсолютно счастливы.  
А потом мы отправились гулять по заснеженным дворам и подтаявшим улицам, как всегда одни, не встретив никого. За черной лентой дороги начиналось поле и там, в отличие от города, царила настоящая зима. Снег был белоснежным махровым ковром, гладко расстеленным и без единого следа.  
Мы, не сговариваясь, направились туда. И, перейдя черную границу между городом и природой, мы вдруг оказались в волшебном мире. Белизна до горизонта, и сверкание, даже сейчас, без солнца, крохотных кристалликов льда, и холодная нежность снежного пуха, и серые тени, и едва слышный звон в воздухе…   
Некоторое время мы шли, очарованные, по нетронутому снегу. Затем Логан отстал… и когда мы оглянулись, чтобы посмотреть где он, Росомаха весело сверкая глазами запустил в нас град наспех слепленных снежков. Молчаливое очарование сменилось щенячьей радостью, этаким желанием буйства. Я взвизгнула и присела, Риагейя быстро наклонился за ответным снарядом и мы уже вдвоем набросились на Росомаху. Мне не хватало меткости, но тут никто особо не целился и снежки летали во всех направлениях, рассыпались серебристой пылью, взрывали нетронутый снег…  
Случайно Росомаха в азарте подбежал слишком близко к нам и Риагейя схватил его за локоть, толкнул в снег. Логан ухитрился извернуться, и свалить нас обоих следом, и мы валялись на снегу, мокрые и разгоряченные и хохотали. Дон, не участвовавший в свалке, стоял над нами и тоже смеялся. И тогда Росомаха протянул руку и неожиданно дернул его за ногу и повалил в снег. Дон, тихий вежливый Дон, выругался, вытряхнул снег из ворота куртки, а потом протянул руку и макнул хохочущего Росомаху головой в сугроб. Но он не сердился, глаза тоже светились странным диковатым весельем.   
\- Так тебе и надо,- сквозь смех проговорил Риагейя, хотел что-то прибавить, но увидел озадаченное лицо Логана, который стряхивал снег с волос и рассмеялся еще сильнее. У меня даже живот заболел от хохота.  
Когда мы расходились, было уже темно и фонари раскрасили снег в голубые и оранжевые тона. Он блестел и искрился под ногами, а над головой, в распогодившемся небе, в ответ снегу искрились звезды. Мы забыли о сказанном утром, болтали и смеялись, но Риагейя шел чуть в стороне, глядя себе под ноги, и молчал.   
В тот день я вернулась поздно, и дом встретил меня темным коридором и остывшими остатками каши в кастрюле.  
\- Где ты была?  
Я не стала оглядываться, насыпала холодную кашу и присела на край табурета.  
\- Гуляла.  
\- Если уж тратить время, то на полезные знакомства. А ты шляешся непонятно где, с такими же балбесами…  
Из коридора добавилась пара упреков насчет мокрого пальто и лужи от ботинок.  
Я пожала плечами, но не стала спорить. Проглотила еду и ушла к себе. Полезные… Сейчас все должны быть полезным. Полезно рисовать рекламные плакаты, а не портреты, полезно общаться с теми, кто имеет какое-либо отношение к твоей работе… а не с тремя такими же неудачниками. Нужно читать полезные книги и выбирать профессию, которая будет полезной в будущем. Нужно с пользой проводить время. Нельзя валятся на ковре с старой книгой как Росомаха, нельзя чертить никому не нужные модели старых самолетов, нельзя создавать красивые но бесполезные компьютерные миры…  
И я вдруг поняла, что хотел сказать Логан.   
Крохотная КПК со светящимся экранчиком полезная вещь... и еще более полезная - паутина всемирной сети охватившая города, соткавшая из них покрывало близости.   
Росомаха далеко, на другом конце города, но я могу набрать короткий лог и войти в эту сеть, и бросить по ее нитям несколько слов... которые будут прочитаны так же быстро, как были бы услышаны.   
Одно дело позвонить, и я не решаюсь на это вторжение в другой кусочек жизни Логана-Росомахи, кусочек о котором я ровным счетом ничего не знаю. И совсем другое - строчка на экране. Маленький привет из другой жизни - той, которую мы делим каждые шесть дней.

Amber: Логан, я поняла, что ты хотел сказать Риагейе сегодня.  
Wolverine: Что именно?  
Amber: О том, что люди потеряли. Это способность мечтать.  
Wolverine: Они потеряли знание о том, что есть в этом мире что-то еще кроме серых будней. Знание о том, что есть... ладно, что хотя бы были люди, которые стремились к чему-то большему. Звезды - это только предлог. Но они всегда рядом, они напоминают о себе. Они дают возможность банковскому служащему чувствовать, что деньги, которые он платит налогами идут не на чужие машины и дома, телеинтервью и предвыборные кампании, а это его вклад в дело, которое сохранится на века. Это , черт возьми, возвращает ему гордость, которую только что размазал по своему полу начальник! И придя домой, увидев игрушечный самолет в руках у сына он не назовет это бесполезным, потому что сам в глубине души будет мечтать о том же... а не запихивать это чувство в самый дальний уголок своего сердца...  
Wolverine: Черт, у меня аж пальцы заболели, такую речь набирал....  
Amber: Если бы мы только могли это вернуть...   
Wolverine: Я думаю мы можем.


	3. Chapter 3

Переполненные энтузиазмом, мы не смогли дождаться субботы. К тому же я инстинктивно чувствовала - и Росомаха был с этим согласен - что прежде чем представлять идею скептичному Риа, нужно ее хотя бы обсудить.  
Так что мы встретились на следующий день. Первая наша встреча не дома у Риагейи.  
Мы встретились в маленьком кафе равноудаленном и от моей работы и от его - чтоб никому обидно не было. Я пришла сразу же из офиса, и Росомаха с легким удивлением рассматривал меня, удивляясь собранным на затылке волосам, белой рубашке, и общему виду незаметной девочки-верстальщицы из рекламного агентства.  
\- Маскировка,- усмехнулась я.  
Он поморщился.  
\- Обычно ты выглядишь красивее.  
Заявление вполне в духе нашего Росомахи, так что не знаешь, расценить это как комплимент или отвесить ему оплеуху за оскорбление... Сам он выглядел так же, как и всегда - растрепанный, в свитере и расстегнутой, несмотря на холод, кожаной куртке, шумный, веселый.  
\- Ты пиво будешь?- с легким подозрением, что я откажусь, спросил Росомаха.  
\- А ты думаешь эту больную идею можно обсуждать без него?!!  
Логан хмыкнул и притащил два бокала с пивом и миску жареной темно-коричневой гадости, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась сухариками.   
\- Наконец-то не я один об этом задумался,- радостно объявил он. – Итак…  
\- Итак, огласи, для начала, в чем состоит твоя сумасшедшая идея, ибо я слабо понимаю, как недоучившийся программист и бесталанный дизайнер могут изменить мир.  
Росомаха посмотрел на меня так, словно его только что разбудили от глубокого сна, но потом тряхнул головой и весело заявил:  
\- Насчет бесталанного мы потом поспорим, а сейчас я тебе вот что скажу: еще как могут! Сейчас любой дурак знает, что если хочешь, чтобы твой товар покупали его надо разрекламировать! Сделать популярным. А нам даже проще – мы же деньги брать не будем…  
\- Подожди…- я уставилась на Логана и с трудом сформулировала, подкрепляя речь активной жестикуляцией.- Ты хочешь сделать стремление к звездам популярным?  
Росомаха кивнул.   
\- Как?!!  
\- Я тут недавно умную книжку прочитал… Ты знаешь, что 40% информации народ черпает из сети? Остальное – телевизор… но и журналисты опираются на сеть. Если в сети появится ресурс, посвященный хоть зеленой обезьяне, и его будут читать, о нем будут упоминания на других сайтах, он будет обсуждаться – через месяц все население страны будет только и говорить о зеленой обезьяне!..  
Я не могла отвести взгляда от горящих энтузиазмом глаз Росомахи.   
\- Мы используем материалы времен активного освоения космоса – подумай сама, сколько их! И я уверен, пусть не все, пусть один человек на сотню, но найдутся те, кто мечтает о чем-то подобном. А потом за ними потянутся и другие…   
\- Логан, Логан, подожди… допустим мы создадим этот ресурс, а ты знаешь, как сделать его популярным?   
\- Не уверен.- Росомаху это не смутило.- Но мы разберемся. А если еще Дона подключим… его же на этом - как там называется умным словом его специальность? - чему-то учат?  
\- Не верю я в современное образование… но умных книжек Дон читает побольше нас с тобой, это уж точно…  
Дон был еще и честолюбивее нас с Росомахой. И умел думать на пять шагов вперед - недаром обыгрывал в шахматы всех, включая Риагейю. У него тоже был «гениальный план», правда гораздо более приближенный к жизни. Дон озвучил его Риа, кажется, еще в первый вечер знакомства.  
Это был третий раз, когда мы собрались у Риагейи. В тот раз мы с Логаном столкнулись в подъезде, и потому в дверь звонили вместе. Риагейя выглядел уставшим и озабоченным, поприветствовал нас тепло, но без обычной чуть снисходительной улыбки.  
\- Проблемы?- мигом спросил Росомаха.  
\- В некотором роде. Компьютер у меня сломался. А работать надо… третий день не могу починить.  
\- Давай, я помогу! – мгновенно оживился Логан. Риагейя посмотрел на него достаточно скептически, но искреннее желание Росомахи помочь видимо убедило его. Впрочем, провозившись около часа, Логан признал свое поражение.  
\- Пациент скорее мертв, чем жив,- мрачно отшутился он.  
Риагейе пришлось вызвать мастера, хотя ему очень не хотелось этого делать. В общем-то, нам всем не хотелось нарушать ставшего уже таким привычным субботнего ленивого спокойствия. Но деваться было некуда. Мастер пришел четко в указанное время, чем несказанно удивил меня. Я была твердо уверена, что опоздание часа на полтора – это еще лучший из возможных вариантов.   
Это оказался парнишка на вид едва ли закончивший школу, в серой куртке и яркой вязаной шапке. И очень воспитанный. Это чувствовалось по тону, которым он познакомился с нами, по разговору, по безукоризненно правильной речи. Но когда он стянул шапку, образ тихого отличника сразу исчез – благодаря длинным – почти до плеч темным волосам. И оказалось, что глаза у него ярко-ярко голубые, словно бы с глубоко спрятанными искорками.  
Риагейя и мастер пошли к «пациенту». Мы с Росомахой переглянулись и решили поглядеть, как этот мальчик починит все-таки «сдохшую» машину. Парнишка внимательно оглядел раскрученный системный блок, порылся там, что-то вытащил, что-то вставил, нажал кнопку… Машина тихо загудела.  
\- Действительно мастер,- покачал головой Риагейя.  
\- Только вам теперь софт надо переставлять,- извиняющимся тоном произнес юноша.- Но у меня исходники есть. Ставить?  
\- Ставь, … Как тебя называть-то?   
Парнишка вскинул на Риагейю глаза:  
\- Вы имеете в виду… как я хочу, чтоб меня называли?  
Риагейя кивнул. Росомаха ( он сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о диван) неожиданно сильно схватил меня за руку, словно желая обратить мое внимание на эти слова.  
\- Дон…- тихо ответил парнишка.- Зовите меня Дон.  
Риагейя представил нас всех, и меня порадовало узнавание в глазах Дона при каждом названом имени.   
Дон просидел с нами до вечера, переустанавливая программы. Нас с Росомахой он немного сторонился, но охотно беседовал с Риагейей.   
\- Сейчас все продается и все покупается,- негромко говорил он, не отрываясь от экрана.- И зарплата которую я буду получать будет зависеть от того, насколько выгодно я смогу продать свое время… и свою лояльность. Вот я этому и учусь.  
Росомаха почесал в затылке.  
\- Умно,- заметил он.  
Риагейя просил на Логана взгляд, в котором ясно читалась просьба попридержать язык, но вслух заметил:  
\- Это действительно очень умное и дальновидное рассуждение.  
Постепенно Дон привык к нам. Правда, он все равно чаще молчал, редко принимал участье в шумных развлечениях, не ввязывался в споры. Но он тоже был частью нашей маленькой компании. Тихой молчаливой и надежной ее частью.  
Так что мы надеялись, что у Дона достаточно знаний, или, по крайней мере, идей, где эти знания добыть, чтобы осуществить проект. Если нас с Логаном с трудом можно было назвать практичными, то Дона можно, да еще как! Но, с другой стороны, энтузиазма у Дона вряд ли хватит на то, чтобы загореться нашими безумными мыслями. Оставалось надеяться, что цель увлечет его, так же как и нас.   
Не знаю как мы дождались субботы, но когда она, в конце концов, наступила, мы были у Риагейи уже в пол одиннадцатого. Дон тоже уже был там, но он всегда приходил первым. Росомаха попытался начать говорить еще с порога, но Риагейя, не любивший спешки, заставил его спокойно раздеться. Я еще не видела Логана таким взволнованным.   
Наконец мы все собрались в комнате, я как всегда на диване, но сегодня без обычных рисунков, Дон у компьютера, Риагейя за столом. Логан попытался было устроиться на обычном месте, но не высидел и после пары фраз вскочил на ноги и стал расхаживать по комнате.  
Как и следовало ожидать, Риагейя отнесся к нашему энтузиазму с легким скепсисом. Он внимательно выслушал бурную речь Росомахи, согласно кивая, а когда тот наконец выдохся, спросил:  
\- Янтарь тебя поддерживает?  
\- Можно сказать, что идея общая,- ответил Логан.  
-Эх, вы, бродяги-авантюристы…  
Риагейя вышел из комнаты, но вскоре вернулся, таща в руках лист ватмана, с одной стороны которого было что-то начерчено. Риагейя перевернул ватман чистой стороной вверх, разложил на столе, сунул Росомахе в руки карандаш и предложил:  
\- А теперь давай разбираться.  
Логан посмотрел на ватман, на карандаш… Я заинтересовалась методами Риагейи и тоже подошла.   
\- Ты хорошо говоришь,- произнес Риагейя.- Но это все пока очень сумбурно и не совсем понятно. Если ты хочешь что-то делать, то нужен план.  
\- Стратегия,- вклинилась я.  
Риагейя молча показал большой палец.  
Росомаха почесал в затылке(от этого его всегдашняя растрепанность еще увеличилась) и решительно написал посреди листа «ПЛАН». После чего склонился над бумагой и принялся чертить на ней какие-то квадратики.  
Разбирались долго. В обсуждение включилась и я, даже Дон отвлекся от экрана и с интересом склонился над ватманом, который медленно покрывался квадратиками, стрелочками и закорючками. Правда, очень скоро Риагейя понял, что давать карандаш Росомахе было ошибкой, потому что почерк у него был далек от понятного.  
Когда обсуждение пошло едва ли не по второму кругу, я вспомнила, что мы не выяснили один очень важный момент.  
\- Так вы нам поможете?  
Риагейя посмотрел сначала на меня, потом на Росомаху, на лице которого читались те же сомнения, и укоризненно сказал:  
\- Не задавайте глупых вопросов.


	4. Chapter 4

Проект захватил нас, но все же не так сильно, чтобы мы занимались им постоянно. Для этого хватало времени в те шесть дней, когда мы были порознь, затерянные среди холодных толп. Иногда я смотрела на тех, кто сновал вокруг, толкался в транспорте, кричал в телефон в офисе и они казались мне... Одинаковыми. Они думали одинаково и стремились к одному и тому же, одинаково говорили и смеялись над шутками, которых я не могла понять. Я представляла их как одинаковые серые фигуры. Не то что мягкое спокойствие Риагейи, как переплетенье зеленоватых листьев, синяя как осеннее небо мечтательность Дона или теплый, оранжевато-желтый прирученный огонь Логана-Росомахи, согревающий все вокруг а иногда и обжигающий в своей ярости. Наш план мог быть тысячу раз невыполнимым - это было безразлично. Хватало и того что он был, и это знание, что у нас есть цель, что мы добьемся чего-то большего чем просто прожить эти дни, было сродни сияющему талисману. Он помогал нам эти шесть дней, когда мы должны были выживать в одиночку.   
А собираясь у Риагейи мы обменивались сделанным, бывало работали по несколько часов вместе, но оставалось время и для долгих разговоров и молчаливых вечеров, прогулок по мокрым от растаявшего снега улицам…  
В один из дней мы с Доном и Риагейей (Логан еще не пришел) сидели на кухне и перебирали старые открытки. Вышло так, что Риагейя искал на антресолях давным-давно запрятанные туда журналы, и коробка с открытками свалилась буквально ему на голову. Мы с Доном прибежали на звук падения и приглушенную ругань, стали подбирать рассыпавшиеся открытки.... И так и уселись рассматривать их прямо на полу в коридоре. Риагейя с трудом заставил нас перебраться за кухонный стол.   
Открытки начала собирать еще мать Риагейи, и среди них попадались очень старые, со странными милыми картинками. Дед Мороз с суровым и одновременно добрым лицом - ничего общего с добродушным толстяком на современных витринах, морозные узоры, северные олени, смешные дети разных рас и народов мира, голуби, женщина в каске строителя, тюльпаны, перевитые георгиевской лентой... Я отобрала штук сорок, чтобы срисовать их. Правда, Риагейя сказал, что я могу взять любые, если захочу, но жаль было разрушать коллекцию. К тому же мне казалось что, унесенные отсюда, они потеряют большую часть своего волшебства. "В продажу поступили фальшивые елочные игрушки. С виду они как настоящие, но радости от них никакой..." Старая шутка, которая давно перестала быть смешной.   
Так мы сидели и перебирали кусочки праздника, и я вспомнила, что хотя на улице тепло и не найти и горсти снега, но в следующие выходные Новый Год, как в дверь позвонили.   
\- Росомаха пришел,- обрадовался Дон.- Я открою!  
\- Привет! - донесся из коридора какой-то слишком веселый голос Росомахи. И испуганный Дона:   
-Что это с тобой?  
Мы с Риагейей переглянулись и поспешили отложить открытки и выйти к ним. Логан по своему обыкновению улыбался, но на щеке у него был большой кровоподтек и разбита губа.  
-Что? А это... -Росомаха потрогал щеку.- Да так, пустяки..  
Он начал раздеваться, не переставая говорить.  
-Я вот тут подумал, что нашему проекту не помешало бы немного эксклюзивных материалов, и вспомнил, что на авиазаводе когда-то собирали посадочные модули для челноков. В старых цехах остался даже почти целый модуль, там что-то вроде музея. Вот я и решил пойти его на фото заснять...  
-И?- переспросила я, догадываясь, что этим история не заканчивается. Логан взглянул меня и признался:   
\- Я как-то не подумал, что там есть охрана...  
Смущение Росомахи, который и так понимал всю глупость своего поступка, было настолько явным, что даже Риагейя не стал ничего говорить, только махнул рукой, мол, я и не удивляюсь. Мне тоже показалось излишним высказывать все, что я думаю по поводу авантюризма Логана (который далеко не всегда уравновешивался здравым смыслом), так что я просто коснулась лица Росомахи.  
\- Болит?  
\- Нет, нормально. Янтарь, ты бы видела, сколько там в этом подобии музея всего… - судя по выражению лица, Росомаха горел желанием еще разок туда наведаться, причем в ближайшем будущем.  
Дон с большим интересом спросил:  
-Так ты что-то сфоткал?  
-А то! - радостно ощерился Росомаха. – Правда, фотик они забрали... Ничего, у него и так половина кнопочек уже от старости не нажимается! Зато флешка вот!  
-Сейчас посмотрим,- согласно кивнул Риагейя.- Как тут не использовать столь героически добытые материалы...  
Логан бросил диск Дону.  
-Можете сбрасывать и смотреть. А меня, надеюсь, чем-то покормят?..  
\- Там котлеты есть,- уже из комнаты сообщил Риагейя.  
Росомаха пришел через две минуты, неся кусок хлеба с уложенными на нем двумя котлетами и чашку.  
\- Ну что?- спросил он.  
За нашими тремя головами вокруг экрана ему было не слишком хорошо видно.  
\- Фотограф из тебя… как из меня балерина,- заметил Риагейя.  
\- Просто фотик старый.  
\- Просто ты снимать не умеешь.  
\- Да прекратите вы!- не выдержала я.   
Мужчины с легким недоумением посмотрели на меня, но умолкли. Впрочем, стоило Дону открыть снимки, как все комментарии об их качестве были забыты. Да, четких картинок было немного, хорошо если каждая четвертая, но то, что было на них… Круглый посадочный модуль шаттла, на котором даже сохранилась полустертая дата и надпись, сделанная рукой того, кто, должно быть, благополучно вернулся на нем со звезд, блок пульта управления от автоматической станции, стенды с фотографиями и чертежами при виде которых у Риагейи буквально потекли слюнки, снимки с «Луны-9», старые, выцветшие, едва различимые под бликующим стеклом, внутренность полуразрушенных цехов где еще сохранились старые сборочные стапели...  
Даже у Риагейи горели глаза, что уж говорить о нас с Доном. Росомаха довольно посмеивался. Судя по всему, он окончательно утвердился во мнении, что принесенная «добыча» стоит пары синяков и старого фотоаппарата.   
\- Логан, расскажи, что там еще интересного.  
\- Много всего… Это старые цеха, здание там практически разрушено. Ума не приложу, почему их не продали – практически в центре города. Пустота…. Идешь и эхо такое, что самому страшно. Но интересно, аж жуть. Я, в общем-то, почти все поснимал, что там было.  
\- А охрана что?- спросил Дон.  
\- Ну охранников я вообще не видел… Кто же знал, что они там есть. Да и они бы, наверное, меня не заметили, во всех этих пустых цехах. Но я чтоб фотки получались получше, вспышку включил…  
Росомаха сделал паузу, ожидая нашей реакции, но все промолчали. Тогда он самокритично добавил:  
\- А еще я там железку какую-то уронил. Шуму было…  
Я немного опасалась, что Росомаха может повторить свою вылазку в заводской авиакосмический музей и тем самым попасть в крупные неприятности. Но шла последняя неделя перед новогодними праздниками, и особенно тревожиться оказалось некогда. На работе был обычный предпраздничный аврал, и я совершенно обалдела от календарных сеток всех видов, форм, шрифтов и размеров, с помеченными на них различными праздниками и датами. Только в пятницу, когда работы уже не было и отдел еще с обеда начал отмечать предстоящий праздник, я сидела в сторонке от общего веселья, на всякий случай изобразив на лице заинтересованность происходящим, и обсуждала по сети завтрашние планы.  
Это был первый новый год за долгое время, не вызывавший у меня желания провести его где-то в уголке, где тебя не видно, не слышно, и никто не трогает. Потому что в этот раз мы собирались праздновать у Риагейи.  
Как водится по закону подлости за три дня до 31 декабря резко потеплело и выпавший было снег, тут же растекся лужами. Сколько бы правительство не отчитывалось о восстановлении экологического баланса, зимы от года к году становятся все теплее. Ветер тоже был теплый, влажный и пах весной и землей. Неожиданно мне захотелось махнуть рукой на подготовку и празднику и просто пойти гулять, бесцельно шататься по улицам, вдыхая теплый воздух и воображая, что это уже весна. Конечно, через несколько дней ударят морозы, и асфальт скует ледяная корка, а в марте как по заказу выпадет снег, но сейчас на улице действительно почти весна…  
Но стоило мне переступить порог квартиры Риагейи, как это желание пропало бесследно. Здесь пахло праздником. Сосновыми ветками, тестом, зажженными на пробу бенгальскими огнями и вином. Сосновые ветки стояли в банке на кухне, и на них кто-то уже повесил несколько шариков. В комнате, потеснив Росомаху с его любимого ковра, стояла искусственная елка, на которой уже были намотаны лампочки, но игрушки еще лежали в коробке. Здесь же сидел Дон, нанизывающий на леску порванную гирлянду. Вид Дона, не уткнувшегося в экран, был настолько непривычным, что я долго смотрела на него, прежде чем поздороваться. Риагейя и Логан нашлись на кухне. Здесь было жарко, стекла запотели, и царил обычный для предпраздничной подготовки беспорядок. Росомаха сидел за столом и методично, почти не глядя на нож и руки, резал овощи. Риагейя, встретивший меня, вернулся к книге рецептов. Перед ним стояла миска с тестом.   
\- Помощь пришла!- обрадовался Росомаха.  
\- Прямо так и помощь,- я рассмеялась и бесцеремонно отковыряла кусок сырого теста. Было что-то необыкновенно праздничное в этой безалаберной готовке; в распитой еще в процессе, на кухне, бутылке вина под тосты Риагейи «Местное время - два часа дня, в Петропавловске-Камчатском - полночь! С Новым Годом!". Было что-то праздничное в сгущавшихся сумерках, светящихся гирляндах на елке, старом фильме о новогоднем праздновании, который Риа запустил на компьютере, зажженных на подоконнике свечах…  
С большого стола были убраны бумаги, и мы расположились за ним. Мы говорили, смеялись, пели старые песни, танцевали, и в двенадцать часов было шампанское и бой курантов – одна из немногих сохранившихся в каждом доме традиций…


	5. Chapter 5

Как и ожидалось, в феврале ударили морозы и улицы покрылись скользкой корочкой льда. Они растаяли только к середине марта и принесли с собой обычную волну болезней. Мы две недели не встречались – вначале болел Логан, а потом свалился и сам Риагейя. Я тоже не избежала нескольких дней температуры и надолго затянувшегося насморка. Весна в этом году ожидалась поздняя и почти месяц стояла пасмурная, холодная погода, с мокрым воздухом и вечными лужами. Но мы были рады. Эта весна напоминала нам осень.   
Однажды мы сидели и тестировали уже практически собранный Росомахой сайт. На улице лил дождь, но он только прибавлял уюта комнате. Мы были откровенно горды своей работой – большой электронной библиотекой старинной фантастики, музыкальным архивом, статьями по устройству ракет и описаниями космических экспедиций, портретами первых космонавтов, картинами, звездными картами, астрономическими учебниками…. Мы не могли оторваться. Риагейя относился к этому спокойнее и добродушно посмеивался над нами. Он вообще был какой-то странный последние недели, усталый и чем-то озабоченный. Мы не спрашивали. Так уж повелось, что обычная жизнь проходила отдельно, черной лентой, которой мы не хотели лишний раз касаться.  
\- Ребята, может кто-то… А ладно, сидите.  
\- Что нужно, Риа?- откликнулся Логан, не отрываясь, впрочем, от процесса.  
\- Да хлеба нет… Сиди, я сам.  
Обычно в таких случаях мы выходили все вместе, но тут мы были слишком увлечены. Краем уха я услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь. Мы сидели еще довольно долго – впрочем, я почти утратила чувство времени, слишком заинтересованная тем, что Логан показывал на экране – когда в дверь позвонили.  
-Наверное, Риа ключи забыл,- проворчал Логан.- Я сейчас.  
Он вышел. Щелкнул замок, и мы с Доном вдруг услышали удивленный голос Росомахи:  
\- Вы к кому?  
\- А вы что здесь делаете, молодой человек? Хотя, постойте-ка…  
Мы с Доном вышли в коридор. В дверях стоял незнакомый немолодой мужчина, со странным, каким-то слишком спокойным и уверенным лицом. И одет он был странно – я смутно припомнила, что так одевались старики во времена моего детства.  
Он смотрел на нас так, словно был одновременно раздосадован и восхищен.  
\- Признаюсь, я подозревал, что Риагейя пропадает в этой ветке не только ради доказательства своей теории, но такого успеха я не ожидал. Команда действительно обладающая способностью изменить мир… Не ожидал!  
\- Кто вы?- раздраженно поинтересовался Росомаха.  
\- Меня зовут Виктор. А если использовать истинные имена, как это делаете вы – не сомневаюсь, что этому научил вас Риагейя, то я – Асад. Меня прислали из ветви Риагейи, чтобы остановить вас.  
\- Ветви? О чем вы говорите? – Дон был скорее удивлен, чем испуган, в отличие от меня.  
\- Я имею в виду другой мир, другую ветвь развития этой вселенной. Ты должен знать это лучше других, Дон.  
\- Вы знаете нас?  
\- Знаю. Я никогда не видел вас, так сказать, во плоти, поэтому не сразу узнал. Другие миры можно наблюдать сколько угодно внимательно на любом этапе их существования, но это не то же самое, что смотреть собственными глазами. Я многое знаю о вас. Знаю, почему вы предпочитаете собираться здесь, чем ценно для вас общество друг-друга. Предполагаю, что Риагейя специально сплотил вас, используя чувства любви, товарищества, семьи как самую твердую основу…  
Дверь с грохотом распахнулась. На пороге стоял Риагейя, бледный как мел.   
-Это не так!  
Асад замолчал, выжидающе глядя на Риагейю.   
\- Это неправда,- уже спокойнее сказал он, входя и начиная раздеваться. Риагейя старался не смотреть на нас.  
\- Все вышло случайно. Я увидел их обоих, в один день, здесь. Сначала Росомаху, затем Янтарь. Я знал об их существовании раньше, но не искал специально. Они пришли сами. И я никогда не ставил целью изменить этот мир. Я просто принял вас всех, потому что… мне было жаль вас. Вы были одиноки. Как и я.  
\- Тогда почему ты не сказал им правду?   
Риагейя вскинул голову:  
\- Что я знаю будущее? Мне бы никто не поверил.  
\- Не думаю,- спокойно заметил Асад.- Ты умеешь убеждать людей.  
-Какую правду?!!- не выдержал Логан. Его голос стал еще более раздраженным.  
\- Что у вашего проекта есть серьезные последствия.  
Я чувствовала напряжение, повисшее в комнате. Асад каким-то образом провоцировал нас, при всей его доброжелательности, и еще пару минут и несколько слов – и вспыльчивый Росомаха бросится на него.  
\- Мы тоже не школьники и понимаем, что это риск. Никакая система не потерпит борьбы против нее, а сейчас мы пошли против системы. Но есть вещи, ради которых стоит рискнуть.  
\- Если бы дело было только в системе и трех жизнях мы бы не волновались. Хотя Риагейя, думаю, должен был переживать, зная, на что толкает вас…  
\- Хватит!- голос Росомахи был похож на рык. Он сорвался с места и схватил Асада за грудки, толкнул к стене. – Если тебе нравится унижать Риа, и наблюдать, как у него горят щеки, то нам – нет!  
Асад спокойно, с легкой усмешкой смотрел на него, но Риагейя положил руку на плечо Росомахе и спокойно сказал:  
\- Хватит. Он прав.  
Логан неохотно отступил.  
\- Я действительно скрывал от вас правду. Потому, что вам не положено было ее знать. Вы сами приняли решение начать нашу программу.   
\- Риагейя, скажи нам, в конце-концов, что такого важного мы не знаем?  
Он резко вдохнул, как человек, готовящийся перенести резкую боль, и сказал:  
\- Если мы будем продолжать, начнется война.  
Мы были слишком удивлены, слишком поражены этой драматической фразой и молчали, а Риагейя прислонился к шкафу, устало ссутулился, но продолжал говорить.  
\- Проект будет успешным. К нему присоединится множество людей, специалистов в разных областях. Будет создан фонд и организация, но они будут под контролем правительства. Как только проект начнет набирать обороты, ваши пароли буду взломаны, а инкогнито раскрыто. Чтобы сохранить вам свободу Росомахе придется пойти на уступки и сотрудничать с правительством. Но с развитием общества другие страны запустят исследования космоса у себя. Как часть новой военной программы направленной против развивающегося Славянского Содружества. Они испугаются. Начнется война.  
Дон попадет под призыв. Росомаха, не смотря на защиту, которую даст ему положение одного из глав организации пойдет добровольцем. Янтарь… - он поднял голову и с усилием поглядел на меня.- Янтарь погибнет во время бомбардировки городов.   
\- А ты?- спросил Дон.  
\- Меня не будет с вами, Дон. При любом раскладе надзор,- он бросил быстрый взгляд на Асада.- Узнает о нашем проекте до того, как он будет запущен. И меня… удаляют.  
Асад кивнул.  
\- Пришел забрать меня?  
Мужчина покосился на насупленного, злого Росомаху, наши с Доном далекие от доброты и спокойствия лица, и пожал плечами:  
\- Не думаю, что это будет разумно.  
\- Вот именно,- согласился Риа. Он встряхнул головой и словно бы очнулся, сквозь пелену виноватой печали прорвалась обычная спокойная сила, и он насмешливо прибавил.- Давай, иди отсюда. Скажешь что тебе надавали по морде (он с улыбкой взлохматил волосы Росомахе) и выставили за дверь.  
-Хочешь, чтобы тебе приписали еще и сопротивление?  
Риагейя прищурился:  
\- Что я хочу – мое дело. Иди отсюда, Асад, и не нервируй… никого из присутствующих.  
\- Тобой только людей запугивать,- со смешком сообщила я Росомахе. Смешок вышел нервный, но он немного разрядил обстановку, а может даже не он, а откровенно довольная ответная улыбка Логана.  
\- Пойдем на кухню,- велел Риагейя.- Я расскажу… У вас наверняка куча вопросов.  
Мы расселись на своих местах, необычно тихие, даже Логан молчал.  
\- Я думаю, вы уже поняли, что я не из вашего мира,- со вздохом начал Риагейя. – Наши миры параллельны, но в какой-то момент история в них пошла разными путями. Наша технология работает на других принципах. Мы умеем наблюдать другие миры и переходить в них.   
\- Риа… а зачем ты пришел сюда? В наш мир, то есть?  
Риагейя немного смутился.  
\- Ну… вообще-то я его изучаю.  
\- Изучаешь?!!  
\- Трансцендентное соотношение уровня навязанных логикоэмоциональных конструкций с наличием морально-поведенчих реакций общества в целом.  
\- Влияние лунного света на рельсы,- проворчал хмурый Логан.  
\- Что-то вроде,- легко согласился Риагейя.- А вы трое - это что-то вроде исключения из теории. На вас не действует то, что внушается обществом. Я пока даже не знаю почему, но это факт. Вы даже не подчиняетесь выдаваемому за аксиому факту что ничего выходящего за рамки нормальности не бывает. Росомаха...  
Логан рывком поднял голову.  
-Ты обладаешь чутьем по отношению к людям. Я не раз замечал, что ты знаешь, кому можно доверять. Ощущаешь кто из нас что чувствует. Янтарь... Ты можешь вложить в свои рисунки больше, чем видно на первый взгляд.  
\- А я?- чуть испуганно спросил Дон.  
\- А ты каким-то странным образом понимаешь, как устроен мир. Ведь он не исчерпывается учебником физики и парадоксом Эйнштейна. У тебя врожденное, инстинктивное понимание его законов.  
Риагейя умолк. Некоторое время мы сидели молча, пытаясь осознать, что сказал Риагейя. Это было странно, непривычно, невозможно... Но я знала, что это правильно. Риагейя говорил правду. Уже стемнело, но мы не зажгли свет, и я не видела лиц Логана и Дона, но знала, что они думают о том же.   
Риагейя медленно, тяжело поднялся и негромко произнес:  
-Нам пора прощаться.  
Мы медленно собрались, в каком-то тумане похватали разбросанные вещи.  
-Что с тобой будет?- спросил негромко Росомаха.  
Но Риагейя только рассеянно отмахнулся  
-Ничего особенного... Публичное порицание. Неважно...  
Я попыталась возразить, но Риагейя с нажимом повторил:  
-Неважно!- и добавил с усилием.- Только я больше сюда не вернусь.  
После этого мы уже ничего не спрашивали. Молча оделись, даже не удивляясь, что Риагейя одевается вместе с нами, вышли в холодные и сырые весенние сумерки. На улице у подъезда мы немного постояли, как-то смущенно и неловко, не зная что сказать и как уйти.  
Но тут Риагейя обнял нас, каждого по очереди, даже обычно уклонявшегося от прикосновений Дона. Обнял с присущим ему уверенным теплом, не стесняясь сквозившей в каждом движении нежности.   
Он шагнул назад, словно отстраняясь от нас стеной холодного воздуха.  
-Идите.- велел Риагейя.   
И мы ушли не оглядываясь. Хотя знали, что Риагейя стоит под козырьком подъезда и смотрит нам вслед.


	6. Chapter 6

Мы разошлись так же молча, "мрачные как плакальщицы на похоронах" по хмурому выражению Логана. Хотя всех мучила неизвестность, мы не стали договариваться о встрече. Это казалось кощунством. Просто разъехались на разных поездах и растворились в темных улицах города.   
Я думала что пройдет время и хотя мы будем грустить о тепле, к которому так легко привыкли, со временем все вернется на накатанные мрачновато-туманные рельсы, с которых наша жизнь свернула шесть месяцев назад. И я думала об этом со странной тоской. Но прошел день, два, а Риагейя не выходил у меня из головы.   
Это было странное ощущение, пугающее. Мои мысли и фантазии словно обрели вес. Они выплескивались странными рисунками, более живыми чем все, что я рисовала раньше.   
Прошло четыре дня, и этот фантазийный бред так взволновал меня, что я решилась позвонить Росомахе.   
Я немного нервно потыкала пальцем в клавиши телефона.   
\- Слушаю?- такой знакомый, мягкий, словно бы чуть мурлыкающий голос.  
\- Росомаха?   
Длинная пауза.  
\- Янтарь? Здравствуй! – удивленные интонации, но все-таки он рад меня слышать.  
\- Логан, я не… мне кажется, что-то случилось. Риагейя солгал нам. С ним что-то не в порядке.  
Мы встретились в метро, на станции пересадки. Отошли к стене и Росомаха торопливо стянул перчатки, выхватил у меня пачку набросков.  
\- Я пыталась отвлечься, но не могу. Если я сажусь рисовать, то получается одно и то же…- я пыталась объяснить ему, что чувствую, но у меня не хватало слов. Как передать словами, что у меня в голове мечутся одни и те же образы, что только их я могу выплеснуть на бумагу? Шесть листов, и на всех – одно и то же. Риагейя. Он стоит, со склоненной головой, виноватый, усталый. Сидит, опустив голову на руки. Стоит в середине черного круга, в наручниках, окруженный толпой, у которой нет лиц…  
\- Я понял,- успокаивающе сказал Росомаха.- Ты считаешь, что это неспроста.   
\- Помнишь, Риагейя сказал, что я могу выразить больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд?   
\- Он имел в виду немного другое…. Но ладно. Я верю, что это не просто твоя фантазия. Что будем делать?  
\- Если среди нас есть кто-то, кто понял, о чем говорил тогда Риагейя, то это – Дон.  
Дон отозвался сразу. Росомаха на удивление быстро и четко изложил ему суть проблемы.  
Дон подтвердил, что "это все неспроста". Но сегодня ехать на другой конец города было уже поздно, и мы не решились. Договорились встретиться утром, слишком встревоженные, чтобы думать о работе. И, хотя меня немного успокоил разговор с Росомахой, на краю сознания все равно оставалась давящая тень.  
На следующее утро мы, против обыкновения, встречались на последней станции метро. Было светлое холодное утро. Мы торопливо, нервно поздоровались, влезли в непривычно забитый троллейбус. Но когда он доехал до конца маршрута, оказалось...  
\- Это не то место…- ошеломленно пробормотала я, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вероятность того, что мы ошиблись маршрутом, даже не обсуждается – тут ходит всего один. Но это… совсем другое место.   
Та же развязка, но поля за ней нет – все тот же мокрый, мрачный лес. И домов нет - законсервированная стройка и только где-то за ней – облезлые здания и ряды гаражей…  
\- Где мы?  
\- Не знаю,- Росомаха задумчиво оглядывался. – Топографически мы там где надо, а в итоге… В итоге совсем в другом месте.  
Мы совершенно растерялись.  
\- Может быть, мы вообще не можем попасть туда без Риа? - предположил Логан.  
\- Подождите…- вдруг раздался странно веселый голос Дона.- Я знаю! Можем!   
Он схватил нас под руки и увлек прочь от развязки и фальшивых домов.   
-Куда ты нас ведешь?- допытывалась я все время пока мы шли по обочине трассы. Но Дон только качал головой:  
-Увидите.  
Минут через пять он повернул обратно. К тому моменту дома и развязка были скрыты за деревьями. Мы пошли назад.  
И вот, между черными стволами возникли такие знакомые очертания трех высоток... Пустота. Ни машин, ни людей. И было еще кое-что, чего не хватало в прошлый раз - ощущение покоя. Мы пришли к дому Риагейи. - Как ты это сделал?! - ошеломленно выдохнул Росомаха. Дон смущенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю. У меня нет для этого слов. Только... Мы не найдем Риагейю здесь.  
-Так... Хорошо. -Логан решил наплевать на все странности. - А ты можешь привести нас к Риагейе?  
-Пойдем,- уверенно сказал Дон.  
Он уверенным шагом направился к крайнему зданию. Мы с Росомахой переглянулись и последовали за Доном. Он подошел к двери подъезда, оглянулся через плечо - и улыбнулся. Это была совершенно несвойственная нашему Дону усмешка, но я подумала, что вот так - загадочно, чуть с вызовом - мог бы улыбаться настоящий Дон.  
Он потянул на себя тяжелую дверь. Она открывалась медленно, со скрипом. Дон проскользнул в образовавшуюся щель. Мы за ним. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.  
Я стояла спиной к глухой стене, а впереди, с немного сюрреалистичной перспективой вытянулся длинный коридор с серыми стенами. В его широкие окна падал свет зимнего дня. А посреди этого коридора, странно темная и маленькая в окружении огромных прямоугольников холодного света, человеческая фигура. Риагейя.  
Но стоило нам сделать несколько шагов вперед, к нему, оказалось что нет ничего сюрреалистичного в этом коридоре, он просто плавно поворачивает, подчиняясь архитектуре здания. И он не был пуст - тут и там небольшими группками стояли люди.  
Риагейя шел, опустив голову, чтобы укрыться от их осуждающих взглядов. С двух сторон от него шли люди в полувоенной форме. Риагейя выглядел усталым, его лицо осунулось, побледнело. Услышав наши голоса, он вскинул голову – и его лицо осветилось улыбкой.  
Мы подбежали, уже не обращая внимания на охрану и людей вокруг. Впрочем, все расступились. Риагейя светился от радости. Казалось, на секунду он забыл о своем отчаянном положении, настолько был рад видеть нас. Он не мог обнять нас из-за скованных рук, но прижался щекой к моей ладони, лежащей у него на плече, благодарно стиснул плечо Росомахи.   
\- Вы пришли из-за меня? Ребята...  
\- Янтарь увидела, что ты в беде.  
Он виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Я не хотел вас волновать. На самом деле все не так страшно.  
\--Уверен?- немного насмешливо уточнил Росомаха, оттягивая рукав рубашки, чтобы обнажить закованное в наручники, немного припухшее запястье Риагейи.  
-Это что-то вроде психологического давления.  
Логан открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Риагейя быстро добавил:  
-У нас нет понятия уголовной ответственности, Логан.   
Я хотела спросить, что же тогда грозит Риагейе, что выродилось в мои мрачные иллюстрации, но меня неожиданно отодвинули в сторону. Один из охранников отстранил меня и резко, почти грубо, велел Риагейе:  
\- Хватит разговоров. Пойдем!  
Риа кивнул. Он мягко оттолкнул Логана, взглядом попросил его молчать и не вмешиваться.  
\- Мы можем пойти с тобой?  
Ответил не Риагейя.  
-Это не запрещено, - раздался недовольный голос Асада. Я поспешила взять за руку напрягшегося Логана. Асад невозмутимо выдержал наши неприязненные взгляды. Мы прошли мимо него, следуя за Риагейей, по этому длинному светлому коридору. В конце его была дверь. На пороге Риагейя остановился, глубоко вздохнул. Он попытался гордо вскинуть голову и расправить плечи, но охранник толкнул его в спину и заставил войти.   
Мы переглянулись и шагнули вслед за ним.  
Зал был полон. Построенный амфитеатром, он поднимался вверх от дверей и спускался вниз рядами скамеек. Внизу, в центре, была обычная университетская кафедра, но она стояла на чуть утопленном в пол черном круге. Справа, на возвышении, стояло в ряд пять кресел с высокими спинками. Четыре были заняты - двое мужчин и две женщины, все немного старше среднего возраста. Они напомнили мне политиков или преподавателей, потому что их лицах лежала печать власти. Пятое кресло занял Асад.  
Мы так и остались стоять у дверей, а Риагейя спустился вниз и занял место в черном круге.  
Риагейю начали спрашивать: имя, истинное имя, образование, цель пребывания в "ветке индустриальной земли 18-01"... Риагейя отвечал тихо, почти неразборчиво.  
\- Почему вы вмешались в социальное развитие мира?- спросила женщина, сидящая справа  
-Я не вмешивался!- неожиданно громко и уверенно ответил Риагейя.  
\- Не кричите,- презрительно поморщилась она.- Вы завязали межличностные отношения с целью отвращения индивидуумов от их родной социально-культурной среды.  
-Что она имеет в виду? - тихонько спросил Логан.  
-Что Риагейя подружился с нами, чтобы показать нам что можно жить по другому, не так как мы привыкли.   
\- Но это хорошо. Почему в ее устах это звучит так.. Неприятно?  
Дон не обращал внимания на наш разговор. Он внимательно слушал диалог комиссии и Риагейи. Но я заметила, что он беззвучно шепчет ругательства.  
-В чем дело?  
-Смотри внимательно,- Дон указал вниз. – И слушай.


	7. Chapter 7

-Итак, вы раскаиваетесь, что использовали троих местных жителей и искусственно настраивали их против общества?

Риагейя что-то тихо ответил.

-Громче!

-Я их не использовал!

Риагейя вскинул голову и Логан у меня за спиной одобрительно прошептал:

-Ну же, обрей эту стерву!

Но Риагейя уже подчинился ей и вновь опустил глаза.

\- Что происходит? Что они делают с ним? - это было так непохоже на нашего Риагейю, всегда спокойного, уверенного.

Росомаха пожал плечами. Он, кажется, едва слышал, что я говорю. Мне ответил Дон.

\- Они управляют Риагейей. То что они говорят и смысл слов который они вкладывают в подсознание используя голос, интонации, словосочетания - разные вещи.

Росомаха резко повернулся к нам.

\- Что они вкладывают в сознание Риа?

-Дон внимательно посмотрел на него:

\- А ты ведь это чувствуешь, Логан? Все здесь сделано не просто так: этот зал, трибуна, атмосфера обычного разбора полетов на ковре у начальства, то что они говорят... они хотят убедить Риагейю в его неправоте. Им нужна его искренность.

\- Значит гуманисты.... - сквозь зубы пробурчал Логан. - Гуманисты, у которых нет тюрем, наказаний, только вот это... порицание. Публичное унижение чтобы ослабить его и гипноз... чтобы переубедить. Пошли!

Он быстрым уверенным шагом двинулся к трибунам. Я нервно сглотнула, но Дон взял меня за руку, и мы последовали за Росомахой. 

Риагейя стоял, низко опустив голову. Он тяжело опирался на кафедру.

Прежде чем его успели остановить, Логан спрыгнул в круг, схватил Риагейю за плечи:

\- Риа, прийди в себя! Риагейя!

\- Пусть он уйдет!- кто-то из комисии вскочил на ноги.- Уберите его оттуда!

Риагейя поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Росомахе. Меня поразили его глаза. Из них исчезла та спокойная сила и достоинство, которое я привыкла видеть. Он выглядел... беззащитным. В его взгляде явно читался страх. Риагейя держался, пытался держаться из последних сил. Росомаха тоже понял это - я видела, как он нахмурил брови и сердито прищурился. Логан встряхнул Риагейю за плечи:

\- Риа, соберись!

\- Уберите их оттуда!

\- Риагейя, не верь им. Думай, думай сам, не подчиняйся! Что они могут сделать тебе?

\- Ничего,- с трудом ответил Риагейя. - Это просто порицание. Больше ничего.

\- Тогда чего ты боишься?- подхватил Логан мою мысль. 

Риагейя понял. Должно быть, он знал это и раньше, потому что слишком быстро осознал, что мы говорим и что нужно делать, но не устоял перед давлением чужого сознания, считающего себя более сильным, играющего по собственным правилам, уверенного в собственной наглости.

Риагейя выпрямился. 

\- Я думаю, что ответил достаточно. Делайте ваши выводы. 

-Остался последний вопрос... - поднялся Асад. - Твои действия привели к тому, что мир этих... ребят оказался под угрозой войны. 

-Я это исправлю. - Риагейя смотрел не на него, а на нас.- Уважаемая комиссия, господа слушатели... Официально заявляю, что я отказываюсь от всех гражданских прав и свобод и ухожу в добровольное изгнание. Сами понимаете куда....

\- Что ты творишь?- зашипел Росомаха. - Ты хорошо подумал?

-Прекрасно,- усмехнулся Ривгейя.- Пойдем. Пока они не отменили мой доступ в вычислительный центр, я хочу вам кое-что показать. 

Он бросил вопросительный, чуть насмешливый взгляд на комиссию.

"Стерва" что-то быстро говорила председателю комиссии. Он пожал плечами и громко сказал:

-А что я могу сделать? 

По его знаку Риагейю освободили. В зале перешептывались, когда мы уходили.

\- Риагейя, не спеши так!- вдруг сказал Дон. - Что там насчет войны?

-Я знаю, как это исправить. Я должен вернуться с вами. В ваш мир.

\- Но Риагейя, откуда ты можешь это знать?

\- Наши истинные имена, которые мы себе выбрали сами и которые носим, это наша сущность. Я никогда раньше не задумывался об этом, но… Янтарь, ты помнишь, что сделал настоящий Риагейя?

\- Он… Он спас Землю от захвата инопланетян…

Риагейя кивнул. 

\- Вот именно. Я попытался просчитать еще один вариант будущего, используя наши вычислительные центры. Использовал дополнительное условие: если я останусь в вашем мире.

\- И?

\- Есть шанс, что это остановит войну.

\- Но Риа,- Логан, кажется, соотнес два и два.- Настоящий Риагейя пожертвовал своей жизнью…

\- Это можно трактовать по-разному,- серьезно сказал Риагейя.- Я оставляю здесь достаточно много.

Я вдруг поняла, что даже не задумывалась о жизни Риагейи в его родном мире. Есть ли у него дом? Семья? Родные, друзья, работа?

Риагейя привел нас в небольшой зал со странными машинами и механизмами, со множеством экранов.

\- Хотите увидеть возможное будущее?

Еще бы мы не хотели!

Я не знаю, специально ли Риагейя выбирал этот момент или машина показывала важные, ключевые эпизоды истории. На экране возник небольшой зал. Люди стояли, тесно сгрудившись, плечом к плечу и наблюдали за происходящим на большом настенном экране. Там пожилой мужчина говорил какую-то речь. Звука не было.

А когда он закончил, камера показала круглый отсек космического корабля и троих астронавтов, двух мужчин и девушку со смутно знакомым лицом, бледных и взволнованных. Не обращая внимания на то, что их могут видеть тысячи глаз, они сосредоточенно склонились над консолями и отрывисто переговаривались. А потом самый старший, очевидно командир, вскинул голову и улыбнулся, что-то коротко сказал. Его рука на мгновение замерла над пультом, после чего резко опустилась на клавиши. Кабина дрогнула.

Изображение внутренности корабля сменилось и на секунду они увидели его снаружи – серебряную стрелу, направленную в небеса. А потом все утонуло в огненном столбе, вырвавшемся из дюз.

\- Это…это наше будущее?- хрипло спросил Дон.

\- Это то, что возможно когда-нибудь случится. Если вы… если мы сможем это сделать.

Если мы сможем это сделать… Я подумала о словах Риагейи, что имена, которые мы носим – это наша истинная сущность, заключенная в слово.

\- Риагейя…

Он понял меня без собъяснений.

Риагейя положил руки мне на плечи и тихо сказал:

\- Янтарь… Шут-Янтарь. Да, мы разбудим дракона. Ужасное чудовище из огня и металлической чешуи, которое будет питаться человеческими жизнями… - Но оно же будет заставлять людей мечтать. Я верю, что нам это необходимо.

 

Я верю, друзья,  
Караваны ракет  
Помчат нас вперед  
От звезды до звезды  
На пыльных тропинках  
Далеких планет  
Останутся наши следы…

2009 г.

**Author's Note:**

> Номенография.
> 
> 1\. Янтарь – имя, которым пользовался лорд Голден (Шут) персонаж книги Робин Хобб «Золотой Шут», выдавая себя за девушку. Шут способен предсказывать будущее и его миссия состоит в том чтобы возродить племя драконов.
> 
> 2\. Росомаха (Логан) – персонаж комиксов «Люди Икс» и одноименных кинофильмов. Обладает усиленными чувствами (зрение, слух, обоняние), способностью к регенерации. Может выпускать когти, появляющиеся между костяшками пальцев.
> 
> 3\. Риагейя – персонаж книги Георгия Мартынова «Гианейя». Отличаясь в лучшую сторону от своих соплеменников-конкистадоров, он уничтожил корабль, посланный для захвата Земли и себя вместе с ним.
> 
> 4\. Дон (Дональд Шимода) – персонаж книги Ричарда Баха «Иллюзии». Он зарабатывает на жизнь катая людей на маленьком самолете. Дональд Шимода умеет делать разные «чудеса» - например ходить по воде, разгонять взглядом тучи или общатся со своими друзьями в иных мирах. 
> 
> 5\. Асад – второстепенный персонаж в книге Р. Сабатини «Морской ястреб». Арабский султан, который, несмотря на свою власть, все же подчиняется закону.


End file.
